db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Barwick
NOT FINISHED Barwick is a student of master mutabi Biography Barwick is a Saiyan OC made by Crappy_drawing on Instagram. He comes from a timeline where the saiyans original planet wasn't destroyed but renamed planet dressing. He lives on earth with his mentor Master Mutabi and his friends Kuwa and Pakole Barwick‘s Image I put his image here because on a iphone you can only see his hair Personality Barwick's personality is odd but quiet similar to his mentor Master Mutabi. Because Mutabi had a lot of perverted and idiotic book around when Barwick was younger he grew up being a lady's man becoming similar to a pervert. He generally is a cool guy often wanting to help random people he comes across in the city. When it comes to fighting Barwick personality can change from being nice to very serious he will often let an enemy punch him to get a sense of their fighting style. Barwick's personality has been know to completely change if someone touches his food going into a fit of rage. Backstory (Not Finished) Barwick's is a saiyan/human hybrid born to a half saiyan mother and full saiyan father he has an older brother named Garlus.His father and mother were apart of a group that explored the universe but on a mission their father risk his life to save his crew. A year later Garlus became really ill with a fatal decease what was engineered to kill saiyans pacifically their mother who was detemined to not let her son die transferred all of her ki and her life essence to save him this resulted in her not being able to use ki anymore. 3 Years had past and Barwick who was 5 at the time and Garlus who was 8 come home to their mother on the floor Garlus quickly hurry her to bed saying that "she's over working herself again" Garlus then yells at his brother to go get the village healer. The village then explains to Garlus outside saying that his mother doesn't have much time left and they should begin saying their goodbyes Barwick over hearing burst into tears running to his mother bedside saying that he doesn't want her to go. Their mother tells them to take the family ship and set the coordinates to a planet called Earth their mother then ask Barwick to pack so she can talk to Garlus for a moment she then tell him to look under the bed where he finds a sword which she tell him "it's a custom for the first child of their family to receive it and I love you and brother with all my heart" couple hours later their mother passes Garlus burried her body and told Barwick that "She's with dad now" Next Stop Earth Garlus fires up the ship and begins the course to earth Barwick asking "what are they going to do once they get there" Garlus replying "Meet this guy mom was always talking about called Mutabi" when they finally arrive on earth they are unfamilar to their surrounding because they land near a city what's called Kabito City Garlus then tells Barwick to ask people if they know where Mutabi is. Barwick then sprints out shocking people quickly asking people if they know where Master Mutabi to his disappointment them shaking their heads he runs around some more until his stomach begins to growl because he hasn't eaten all day he then hears a scream from a lady in the street saying that a man just stole her purse Barwick then runs after him screaming at him "Come back here!" he then easily catches up to him delivering a kick to the back of his head knocking him out. Barwick picks up the purse and returns into to the lady she shows her gratitude by treating Barwick to a all you can eat meal Barwick then stuff his face with rice,beef and chicken then lady then says that "he sure can eat" Barwick then remembers what he was doing and ask if she knows who Master Mutabi is and where he is she replies "That he lives on the north side of town and that he's the second person to ask him today" he then jumps up with joy hugs the woman and say thank you reapeatedly then runs out and quickly coming back saying "what's north?" the lady then gets him a cab. Mutabi Battle Royale Barwick arrives at Master Mutabi Dojo and see that there a gathering of people here Barwick then feel a hand on his shoulder realising it's his brother saying "It's about time you got here I thought you got lost" Barwick then ask what are all these people are doing here Garlus tells him that Mutabi looking for some new students so he's hosting a battle royale and whoever is the last ones standing will get to train under him Barwick begins to get pumped and say that "mom never let us fight unless she was there so this will be fun" Garlus then tell Barwick not to go all out as they usually would Garlus is then stop by a girl who say "Weapons are permitted give me your sword and your get it back at the end" Garlus puts a stern look on his face saying "If anything happens to it I'm holding you liable" They gather in the dojo then Master Mutabi yells "SILENTS! you've all come here today with the goal of receiving training but as you know I'm only taking 4 people as my students those 4 will be the last standing" Garlus the nudges Barwick saying "Hey look there that bitch who took my sword" "shut up Garlus" Now let the battle royale begin. Barwick and Garlus begin fighting Garlus demolishing the people around him Barwick gets too over confident forgets his guard Garlus realises and yell at him from across the room Barwick turning now seeing what going to happen to him stands there ..... but to his surprise a boy in a orange gi headbutts his opponent away when he lands the boy turn to Barwick grabbing his hand and shaking it saying "I'm Kuwa nice to meet you I saw you fighting earlier and thought we should team up and become buddy's" Barwck smiles Agreeing to What Kuwa Says. They both quickly defeat all there other opponent until it only Barwick, Kuwa, Garlus and a mysterious cloaked man. Garlus then tell Barwick and Kuwa that he's gonna need their help defeating this guy they all go at him use the signatures attacks Barwick using his Devil feet bash Garlus firing a ki blast called Wicked blaster '''and Kuwa throwing his ki shurikens the cloaked man holds them off long enough for Garlus to grab him and Kuwa and Barwick to charge at him with all that they've got that's when Master Mutabi yells "STOP THIS FIGHT HAS BEEN DECIDED THE THREE INDIVUAL WIN" Barwick being confused turns to his brother saying "Three?" that's when the cloaked guy reveals himself to not only Master Mutabi student but also his son. Mutabi say "Sorry for deceiving them I ask my son Torak to help me find some actual warriors to train" Garlus then begins to tell Mutabi about what had happend to his mother and who she was Kuwa then turns to Barwick saying "I'm sorry for you lost" hugging him Barwick responds saying "I'm gonna like you." Garlus then get something thrown at his face realising it's his sword then girl then saying "I told you get it back at the end" Kuwa yelling "Pakole" Barwick asking "Who's that ?" Kuwa telling him she's his twin sister. '''Goodbye Garlus(Short) Master Mutabi shows Barwick, Kuwa and Garlus their rooms in his dojo Garlus talk to Mutabi in the corridor saying that he intends to leave in the morning but he's not taking his brother with him. Garlus tell Barwick about what he's going to do Barwick understands but ask why Garlus would leave he says that "I have reasons for wanting to go back into space and your too young to understand" only by three years. The next day Garlus is about to set off when Barwick stop him and says "Get strong out in space because when you come back are be strongest on this planet" Garlus responded with a smile "sure thing" The Hard Work Begins | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}